List of programs aired by People's Television Network
This is the list of the defunct programs aired on People's Television Network. For the current shows of this network, see List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network. Local defunct shows Newscasts *Balita Ala-Una (1987–1998) *Batingaw (2008–2010) *Business at 10 (2008) *Early Evening Report (1986-1987) *GTV-4 News Today (1974–1980) *Late Evening Report (1986-1987) *Malacañang: The Week That Was (2008–2010) *Minuto (2007–2010) *PTV News Nationwide (1998-2001) *NBN Business (2005–2006) *NBN Sports (2008–2010) *Newscenter 4 (1980-1986) *News Flash sa 4 (1998–2001) *News on 4 (1987–1995) *PAGASA I-Weather (2012) *Pambansang Balita Alas Singko (1998-2001) *Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (1998–2001) *Pangunahing Balita (1987–1998) *PTV News (1995-1997) *PTV News Cebu *PTV Weekend Report (1987–1993) *Teledyaryo (2001–2012) **Teledyaryo Business **Teledyaryo News Bulletin **Teledyaryo Sports **Teledyaryo 5:00pm Edition **Teledyaryo Final Edition **Teledyaryo 4:30pm **Teledyaryo Alas-Nuebe **Teledyaryo ng Bayan **Teledyaryo Panlalawigan **Teledyaryo Primetime **Teledyaryo Sports Atbp. **Teledyaryo Business *The Final Report (1997–1998) Current Affairs *45 Minutos (2004–2005) *Abante Pilipinas (2008–2010) *Ang Batasan (1982–1985) *Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan (2013) *Ang Tao't Kalikasan (2011; re-run, 2012) *Bantay Kongreso (1988) *Batas Barangay (2005) *Boses (2007–2008) *Celebrity *COMELEC Hour (2013) *Congress In Action with Freddie Abando (2009–2012) *Convergence (2008–2011) *Dagundong (2005–2006) *Dakila Ka Pinoy! (2002) *Dial M (1996–1998, 2003–2010) *Dighay Bayan (1996–1999) *Diwa ng Katotohanan (1988–1994) *Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran (2008–2012) *Face the Nation (1977-1978) *FVR Up Close (1992–1998) *Headlines Expose (2004–2005) *Isyu Ngayon (2008–2010) *Jeep ni Erap (1999–2000) *Job Network (1992–1999) *KB Kaibigan (1986) *Kalikasan, Kaunlaran by Earth Institute Asia (1992–1999) *Kapayapaan Atin Ito (2001–2009) *Kapihan ng Bayan (2006–2010) *Katapatan sa Watawat at Lipunan (K.A.W.A.L.) (2007–2008) *Kita Mo Na, Galing ng Pinoy (2011-2012) *Komentaryo (2000–2001, 2008–2011) *LIGA: Blocktime Commetators *Meet the Press (1984–1988, 2008–2010) *Nation's Peacekeeper's: Heroes at our Time (2012) *Pananaw (2008–2009) *Pangungusap ng Pangulo (1987–1992) *Patrol 117 (2001-2002) *People's Government Mobile Action (2008–2010) *Perspectives (2008–2009) *People, Politics and Power (2010–2012) *Pilipinas Ngayon Na! (2007–2009, 2010-2011) *Pulsong Masa *Pulsong Pinoy (2011–2013) *Pulis Ako, Pulis Nyo Po (2011–2012) *Punto Legal (2008–2009) *Radyo Bandido sa Telebisyon (2008) *Republic Service (2008–2009) *Sa Likod ng Istorya (2012) *Saklolo Abugado (2003–2005) *Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (2013) *Straight to the Point (2010–2011) *Sugbo (2009–2010) *Taas Noo, Bulakenyo! (2007–2008) *Taas Noo, Pilipino! (2008) *Takip Silip (2008–2011) *The Estrada Presidency (1998–2001) *The Executive Report *The Final Say, Cha-Cha! (2006-2007) *The Working President (2001–2010) *Tinig Bayan (1986–1993) *Tinig ng Bayan (2005–2007) *TranspoDOTCom (2006–2009) *Ugnayang Pambansa (2001–2003) *United Nations Hour (1987) *Usapang Pulitika (2009–2010) *WomanWatch with Nikki Coseteng (1990–1994) Morning Shows *Good Morning Manila (1978–1984) *Windows with Johnny Revilla (1988–1995) *Good Morning, Pilipinas (1995–2001) *TeleAga (2003–2005) *One Morning (2007–2009) *One Morning Cafe (2009–2010) *The Morning Show (2001–2007, 2010-2012) *Metro One (2012-2013) Travel & Lifestyle Shows *AM @ NBN (2004–2007) *Beautiful Batangas (2011) *Biyahero (2013-2014) *Borderless Adventure (2012) *BRM BRM TV: Biyahe Rider Motorsiklo (2013) *Business & Leisure (1998–2007) *Coast to Coast with Dada Lorenzana *Fitness and Health, Good Life, Good Health, True Health (2013-2014) *I-Connect: Balitang Social Media (2012) *Its a Real Deal (1983) *Kris10 (2013) *Lakbay Pinas (2014) *Living Asia Channel (2011-2012) *Neighbours (2008–2011) *Out of Town *Pinoy T.A.L.K.: (Travel, Adventure, Leisure, Knowledge) (2011-2012) *She...Ka! (2007–2011) Comedy *Relaks Lang (1998-1999) *Strangebrew (2001–2003) Action & Drama *Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot (1995–1998; 2010) *Brocka Presents (1978-1979) *Count My Blessings (2008–2009) *Diyos Ko, Mahal Mo Ba Sila? (2005–2007) *Hilda *Ikaw ang Mahal Ko (1994–1995) *Kadenang Rosas (1988-1991) *Krusada Kontra Korupsyon (2007–2008) *Krusada Kontra Krimen (2005–2007) *Viva Drama Specials (1986-1998) Variety *Big Ike's Happening *Dance Vision (1995) *Last Full Show (1999–2003) *Music And Memories (2008–2009) *Penthouse Party (2012) *Relaks Lang! *Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan (2012-2013) *Si Direk Kasi! *Sing! Sing! (2007–2008) *Tayo't Magsaya (1987-1988) *Take Four (2001–2002) *The Other Side of Alma (1981-1983) Talk Shows *Ang Say ng Kabataan (A.S.K.) (2006–2008) *Balitalakay (2008–2010) *Communications and News Exchange Forum (2010-2011) *Dagundong (2005–2007) *Fora Medica (1999–2001) *Kris (1994–1996) (Produced by VIVA Television) *Mystica's Mystic Road to Success (2013) *Network Forum *Serbisyo Muna (2005–2008) *She! (2000–2005) *She Said, She Said (2010-2012) *Sigaw: The Campus Debate Series (2001–2002) *SustainabiliTV (2013) *Take 2 For The Road (1979-1984) *Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (2008-2011) *Talakayan sa Makati (1987) *Talking Points: Ang Tinig ng Serbisyo Publiko (2011-2012) *Talk Ko 'To! (2007–2008) *The Young Once (2007–2009) *XYZ Young Women's TV (1998-2001) *Youth Voice (2006–2007) Game Shows *Battle of the Brains (1999–2001) *Online Bingo Filipino (1995–2000) *PCSO Sweepstakes Games *Premyo sa Resibo (2006) *Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan (2012-2013) Educational Shows *Agri Link (1993–1999) *Code Red (2009–2010) *Constel (1995–1999; re-aired, 2012-2013) **Chemistry in Action **English **Physics in Everyday Life **Science Made Easy *For Arts Sake *Go Negosyo Bigtime (2008–2009) *Go Organic! (2009) *Kita Mo Na, Galing ng Pinoy (2011) *Kusina Atbp. (1989–2003) *Lutong Bahay (1997–2003) *Maunlad na Agrikultura (2008–2009) *Mommy Academy (2003–2005) *Sci-pol: Science Serving People (2001-2002) *Sining Gising: NCCA Ugnayan sa Tinig ng Bayan (2007-2011) *Tele-Agri *Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan (1983–1989) *Tipong Pinoy (1998) Kids Programs *Batibot (1984–1990, 1994–1995) *Eskwela ng Bayan (2002–2003) **Alikabok **Karen's World **Solved **Why? *Pin Pin *KNN: Kabataan News Network Musical Shows *Concert At The Park (1977–2012) *In The Raw (2001–2004) *Independent Music Hub (2011) *Islamusik (2005) *Music Link (2011) *Music and Memories (2008) *Music Hitmakers *Paco Park Presents (1991–2012) Public Service *@ Ur Serbis (2008–2012) *Amerika Atbp. (2006–2012) *Balikatan: Sa Bahay at Buhay (1999–2011) *Bantay OCW with Susan K.: Ang Boses ng OFW (2005-2013) *Damayan (1982–2010) *Ikaw at ang Batas *Kamao Reloaded (2005–2006) *Magbuhay Professional (2003-2004) *MMDA: On The Road! (2002–2009) *Ombudsman: Kakampi mo Laban sa Katiwalian (2009–2011) *Nora Mismo (2002) *Patrol 117 (2001–2004) *People's Privilege Hour (1986–1990) *Philippines' Most Wanted (1998–2002) *Problema N'yo, Sagot Ko! (2003–2005) *Puso ng Bayan PCSO Caravan (2012) *Task Force Siyasat (2002–2003) *Tugon sa Pangarap (2012) *The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalatan (2009–2012) Sports Shows *ASEAN Basketball League (2010–2012, Philippines games only) *Auto Focus *Bigtime Boxing *Eumorpho Lakas Tao *Fistorama (2002-2011) *Go Extreme sa Alabang *Golf Power Plus: Beach Volleyball (2007-2011) *Harbour Center Greatest Games (2011) *Ice Hockey (1978-1982) *Liga Pilipinas Basketball (2008–2009) *Major League Baseball on PTV (1977–1986, 1987–1994) *MBA on NBN (2001–2002) (with ABS-CBN Sports) *Motoring Today (1987–2006, 2008–2009) *Muay Thai (1996–2005) *NBA Action (1995–2002) *NBA Inside Stuff (1995–2002) *NBA Jam (1995–2002) *NBA on NBN (1974–1986, 1995–2002) *NFL on MBS/PTV (1977–1986, 1987–1988) *NHL on MBS (1980–1986) *PBL Games (1994–2003) *UAAP Games (1995–1999) (With Silverstar Sports) *NCAA Games (1995–2001) *Pagcor Jai-Alai (1990–1995) *Palarong Pintakasi (1985-1987) *PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) *Pinoy Sports Idols *Pinoy Wrestling (1989–1990) *Ringside TV Boxing (known as Ringside at Elorde) (1989–1995) *Search for Tanduay The No.1 Rhum Billard Player (2003-2004) *SEL-J Motorsports (2010-2011) *Shakey's V-League (2007-2011; moved to GMA News TV) *Smashing Action! (1989–1995, 2006) *Speed by MP Turbo(1998–2007) *Sportacular Asia (1994–1999, 2005) *Sports with Romy Kintanar *Sports Kids (1998–2001) *Stop Over Beijing (2008) *Tennis Review *The Sports List (2005–2007) *Ultimate Fighting Championship *Unlimited Diving (2003–2009) Religious Shows *Ang Dating Daan (1999–2000, 2003, 2013) *Answers with Bayless Conley *Diyos at Bayan (2001-2002) *Don Stewart's Power & Mercy *3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer *Faith is Worth Living *The Fred Price Hour (1987) *Friends Again (2007–2008) *Heart To Heart Talk (2008–2011) *Ang Iglesia ni Cristo (1983-1986) *JMM Covers (April 20, 2014) *Kasama Natin ang Diyos (2013-2014) *Kenneth Copeland *Lakbay Simbahan (with TV Maria, 2013) *Mama Mary Holy Mass (2008–2010) *Marilyn Hickey *Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy (2000) *Pasugo: Ang Tinig Ng Iglesia Ni Cristo (1999–2002) *Sambuhay TV Mass (2011, moved to TV Maria) *The Hour of Great Mercy *World Mission Society Church of God - PTV Special Documentary (March 2013) Youth Oriented *Ang Say ng Kabataan (A.S.K.) (2006–2008) *KNN: Kabataan News Network (2005–2007) *Next Stop (with National Geographic Channel) (2005–2008) *Rhythm Of The City (1981–1987, In cooperation with 99.5 RT) *Teentime with Snooky and Albert (1986–1989) *Trip Ko 'To! (2004–2005) *Sigaw: The Campus Debate Series (2001–2002) *The Young Once (2007–2009) *Young Minds Inspired (2013) *Youth Voice (2006–2007) Other Programs *Cine Movie Trailers (Produced by Crystal Sky Multimedia, 2013) *Give a Life Infomercial (2002–2004) *Metro TV Shopping (1999–2004) *Proactiv Infomercial (2007–2009) *New Life TV Shopping *Saving ASEAN Natural Treasures (2011–2012) *The Isla Hour (2002–2006) *Value Vision TV Shopping (1996–2010) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2005–2014) Movie Blocks/Trailers *Afternoon Delight *Cinema Greats *Golden Cinema *Mystery Theater (1989) *Pilipino Box Office *Primetime Specials *Sine Aksyon sa Kuatro (1987–1989) *Sine Huwebes sa Kuatro (1989) Foreign/Canned Shows *5th Republic *641 Family *A Place in the Sun *About *Album of Life *Anger of Angel *American Gladiators *Autumn Shower *Batman *Banjun Drama *Beauty and the Beast *Black Beauty *Biscuit Teacher and Star Candy *Buck Rogers (1987–1991) *Burke's Law *Charles in Charge *China Documentary (2010–2011) *Crystal *Combattler V *Coronet Blue (1979) *Cybill (2000) *Daimos *Days in the Sun *Daddy Fish *Didn't Want to Live Like My Father *Discoveries: America Alaska (Produced by the VOA; 2013) *Did We Really Love? *Down the Shore *Drive Home Movies *Dumb and Dumber *Emperor Wang Gun *Everyday With You *Father and Sons *Flower Story *Ferris Buller *Finders Keepers *Fox News on NBN (2001-2003) *Fox and Cotton Candy *Foolish Princes *Foolish Love *Freezing Point *Juliet's Boyfriend *Gatchaman *Golden Pond *Golden Wagon *Golden Era *Gold and Glory in Greece (2004) *Goodbye My Love *Great Great *Growing Pains *Jealousy *Head of the Class *Hello Franceska *Houston Knights *Honesty *Hong Gil Dong *Hong Kong Express *Hotel *Housewife's Rebellion *Hunter *I'm From Chosun *I Want to See Your Face *I Want To Keep Seeing You *Icing *Ireland *Into the Sunlight *Into The Storm *Island Son *Kidsongs (1990–1993) *Kitchen Maid *Kelly *Knight Rider *Kuk Hee *Ladies of the Palace *Law of Marriage *Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous *Lawyers *Lie *Life is Beautiful *Look Back in Anger *Magical World of Disney *Maisy *Masterpiece Mini-Series *Max Headroom *Man of the Sun, Lee Je-ma *Midnight Caller *Mothers and Sisters *More Than Words Can Say *Mr. Bean *Mr. Wizard's Word *Mussolini: The Untold Story *NBN-KBS Documentaries (2008–2009, co-produced with KBS) *Neon Rider *Nickelodeon on PTV-4 *Nonstop 1 *Nonstop 2 *Nonstop 3 *Nonstop 4 *Nonstop 5 *Nonstop 6: Rainbow Romance *Old Miss Diary *Roll of Thunder *Papa *Popcorn *Pinwheel *Piano *Picnic *Pretty Lady *Promise *Salut D'Amour *Say it With Your Eyes *Sea of Ambition *School 1 *School 2 *School 3 *School 4 *She's More Beautiful Than a Flower *She's the One *Sidestreet People *Small Wonder *Sons and Daughters *Some Like It Hot *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Street Legal *Superboy *Sunshine *Sunrise House *Sun Hee at Jin Hee *Stock Flower *Stepmother *Sweet Bear *Tender Hearts *Tomato *Tough Guy's Love *To Be With You *Trio *The A-Team *The Adventures of Brisco County *Green Hornet (1979) *Third Coincidence *Three Friends *The Incredible Hulk (1979) *The Jackie Thomas Show *The Munsters Today *The Professionals *The Swiss Family Robinson *That Woman Catches People *The Glory Era of the Maeng's *The Legendary Doctor Heo Jun *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin *Three Men, Three Women *The Royal Road *The Thief's Daughter *Voltes V *Wang Rung's Land *Well Known Woman *Who's The Boss (1989-1990) *Why Women? *Women *Windows *Wuri's Family *You Can't Do That on Television *You Don't Know My Mind Sports Coverages *1980 Moscow Olympics *1984 Los Angeles Olympics *1988 Seoul Olympics *1996 Atlanta Olympics *2000 Sydney Olympics *2004 Athens Olympics *1978 Bangkok Asian Games *1982 New Delhi Asian Games *1986 Seoul Asian Games *1994 Hiroshima Asian Games (with Vintage Television) *2002 Busan Asian Games *2006 Doha Asian Games (with Solar Sports) *1977 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *1979 Jakarta SEA Games *1981 Manila SEA Games *1983 Singapore SEA Games *1985 Bangkok SEA Games *1987 Jakarta SEA Games *1989 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *1991 Manila SEA Games (with GMA Network, IBC & RPN) *1992 Southeast Asian Fencing Federation Championships (December 25, 1992) *1995 Chiang Mai SEA Games *1997 Jakarta SEA Games *1999 Brunei Darussalam SEA Games *2001 Kuala Lumpur SEA Games *2003 Vietnam SEA Games (together with Jemah Television and ABC) *2005 Philippines SEA Games (with IBC & ABC) *2007 Nakhon Ratchasima SEA Games (with ABS-CBN & ABC) *2009 Ventianne SEA Games (with ABS-CBN & TV5) *Collegiate Champions League (2002–2006) *IAAF World Championships in Athletics (2007, 2009, 2013) *MICAA on GTV/MBS (1974–1981) *Mosconi Cup (2003-2005) *NBA All-Star Games (1975–1988, 1996–2002) *NBA Playoffs (1975–1988, 1996–2002) *NBA Finals (1975–1988, 1996–2002) *NCAA Games (1995–2001) *Nissan Challengers Philippines Tennis (December 25, 1992) *PBA on GTV/MBS (1978–1981) *PBA on Vintage Sports (1984–1995) *PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) *UAAP Games (1995–1999) (with Silverstar Sports) *World Pool Championship TV Specials *A Vision Worth Dying For: PTV Documentary Special on Ninoy Aquino (August 20, 2013) *Aliw Awards (1994–2009; 2012) *Anak TV Seal Awards (January 12, 2014) *Asean Quiz National Competition (2009; 2012; February 15, 2014) *Awit Awards (1989–2009) *AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals (2009) *Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan: A RTVM Special Feature (October 2013) *Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals (1990–2001) *Car Of The Year 2014 of the Car Awards Group, Inc - Auto Review Special (February 22, 2014) *Cavite Oathtaking and Accomplishment Report (June 2010) *Christmas Eve Mass at Vatican (delayed telecast; December 25, 2013) *CSC Dangal ng Bayan Awards Special Feature (February 2014) *Catholic Mass Media Awards (1984–1991) *Easter Vigil Mass @ Vatican (1977-ongoing) *EDSA Uno People Power Anniversary TV Special (February 24–25, Yearly) *FAMAS Awards (2012) *Feast of the Solemnity of the Motherhood of Mary (December 31, 2013) *Gilbert Teodoro's Miting de Avance (May 8, 2010) *Hamon at Pagbangon: PTV News Yearender Report (December 31, 2013) *Highlights 2010: The NBN Year-End Report (January 2011) *Highlights 2011: The PTV Year-End Report (January 2012) *Highlights 2013: The PTV Year-End Report (December 31, 2013) *Hatol ng Bayan Election Coverage (1987, 1992, 1995, 1998, 2001, 2004, 2007, 2010, 2013; together with RPN and IBC) *Japan-Asean Music Fest 2013 (December 29, 2013) *Jo Anne Lorenzana: In High Spirits Concert TV Special (March 2, 1989) *Joyride Milestones of Infrastructure Development Documentary Special (May 2010) *Kundiman Fiesta Grand Finals Night (December 9, 1996) *Luna Awards (2007, 2009) *2014 Malangsi Festival Special Feature (April 12, 2014) *Miss Casino Filipino Grand Coronation Night (2010–present) *National Quiz Bee (1980–2001) *Ninoy: The Heart and the Soul *One Nation in Prayer: National Day of Prayer Special Coverage (January 20, 2014) *Out of the Box: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra for the 150th Birth Anniversary of Andres Bonifacio (December 1, 2013) *Out of the Box: Volunteerism, A Christmas Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra (December 22, 2013) *Out of the Box: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra/FEU Bamboo Band for the Theme "Save the Tam" (January 26, 2014) *Out of the Box, Love Is: A Concert of the Philippine Philharmonic Orchestra for the Love Month (March 16, 2014) *Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo, Senate Blue Ribbon Committee Hearing on Pork Barrel Scam Coverage (2013-February 13, 2014) *Pagusbong ng mga Pangarap sa Hacienda Luisita - A PTV Special Report (November 2013) *Palm Sunday Family Recollection (Yearly) *Panahon Na!: Ang Pinoy at ang Laban sa Climate Change (2009) *Panahon.TV: New Year's Countdown (December 31, 2013 - January 1, 2014) *Philippine Collegiate Peace Debates (September 29, 2013) *Philippine Military Academy Graduation Rites (March, yearly) *People Power 20th Anniversary Documentary Special (2006) *Promulgation of the Preamble of the 1987 Philippine Live Constitution (December 4, 2013) *Puso at Diwa ni Ninoy *Salamat po, Pangulong Gloria Documentary Special (April–July 2010) *San Miguel Corporation 97th Anniversary Concert Special (September 29, 1987) *Ship of Southeast Asian Youth Program Voyage: 40 Years of Advocacy and Action (December 14, 2013) *Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO (March 27, 2014) *Story Book: PTV Sports Year-Ender Special (December 31, 2012-ongoing) *Sundalong Pangkapayapaan, Army Transformation Program Documentary of 67th IB of Phil. Army and PTV Davao (January 18, 2014) *The Coming of the King: A Christmas Legend by Fr. James B. Reuter, S.J. (December 21, 2013) *The Last Journey of Ninoy *The 60th Anniversary of Korean-Philippine Diplomatic Relations Friendship Festival (2009) *The Year-End Report: A PTV News Special (December 2012) *Tragedy, Tears and Triumph: NewsLife Yearender Special (December 31, 2013) *Tulong ng Bayan Yolanda Watch: Media ng Bayan Special Coverage (November 7–25, 2013) *United Colors of Cosplay Crossing Borders (February 23, 2014) *UST Christmas Gala Concert (December 2009-December 25, 2013) *Voice of Asia Speech Competition (April 2013) *Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: A RTVM Special Feature (January 19, 2014) References See also * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network People's Television Network